yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Unpleasant
is a Wind-attribute S rank Rare Yo-kai and one of the Wicked Executives. Biology Unpleasant has an eerie elderly appearance, with a long beard and mustache going to his lower chest, with a long mane going to his lower back. He is the second tallest wicked yokai due to his horns, Unkeen is the tallest. He has dark gray skin like the other Wicked Executives, though the only visible skin is his left hand, as the face has a black shade, only showing his oval-shaped caramel eyes with red sclera. He also sports a pair of horns on the sides of his head. Like his peers, he follows the color scheme of the Wicked Clothing, with a dark purple robe which sports a lighter shade of purple bird-like tattoos on the leg section behind, with a milky pink layer of clothing underneath. He also carries a ebony black staff on his left hand and sports the trademark Wicked flame on top of his head. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Unpleasant appears rarely on Stage 276 in Old Springdale, where he is befriendable. ''Yo-kai Watch 2 In Psychic Specters he can be found and befriended through the quest Unpleasent: Origins, started on the 3rd Floor of Nocturne Hospital, which becomes available after clearing Directator's quest Tamer of Time, which can be started in the stage of Gera Gera Land. In Psychic Specters, him and the other executives are befriendable. Unpleasent can be befriended by completing a quest on the 3rd floor of Nocturne Hospital. Which becomes available after clearing Directator's quest Tamer of Time, which can be started in the stage of Gera Gera Land. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Unpleasant and the other executives can rarely be befriended as a reward for beating a story mission in Chapter 11. Yo-kai Sangokushi Unpleasent can rarely be befriended as a reward for beating the Demon King in a boss battle. Yo-kai Watch 3 Unpleasent can be befriended in the sidequest The Old Lady & the Sukiyaki Trade, Alternatively he can also be fought and befriended through a Gate of Whimsy, He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Black Coins and Super Black Coins, He also can be obtained through a Blasters T Dungeon in the 2.0 update Game data Stats Yo-kai Watch:Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Movelist Quotes *'Befriended:' "Your strength is hard to understand... Allow me to observe by your side." *'Loafing:' "Unpleasant..." *'Being traded:' "Allow me to augment your inauspicious array of amateurish allies." *'Receiving food (favourite):' "Excellent!" *'Receiving food (normal):' "Hmm..." *'Receiving food (disliked):' "Was that...food?" *'Freed from the Crank-a-kai:' "You extricated me from that incommodious capsule! I am obligated to you." Etymology Name Origin "Nankai" is a pun on , with the latter kanji being replaced by , which is a part of all Wicked Executives and Wicked Servants' names in Japanese. "Unpleasant" is taken directly from the English word, and notably starts with "Un-", like all Wicked Executives' names in English. Trivia * Unpleasant is the only Wicked Executive who is absent from the American and European cover arts of Psychic Specters. In other languages Category:Male Characters Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Wicked Executives Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai